


It Took a Slice of Cake

by Donuts132



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Salty Tsukishima Kei, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donuts132/pseuds/Donuts132
Summary: You didn't really expect your soulmate to be so... salty.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 170





	It Took a Slice of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU: Where on the day you turn 16, you can see the red string connecting you to your soulmate. The red string is tied to your right pinky. Other people can see your red string when you begin to see it.

You wake up to a mess of red. You look around, confused until you realize that it was your 16th birthday today. Gasping, you looked at your right pinky, noticing for the first time, the small neat red bow there. Looking around, you see the string tangled in some areas, and shifted with you. 

You had so many questions. Why was there so much? How did it shift with you? Why does it automatically shorten when you move around? Most importantly, who did it lead to? Rubbing your eyes, you start to dress. You play around with the red string. It didn’t tangle in any of your clothes, but instead shimmered and materialized outside of the cloth. It didn’t seem to obstruct your movement at all. You couldn’t really feel it either. Fascinating. A knock on your door yanks you out of your thoughts. You open the door, and there was your older brother, Kageyama Tobio. 

“H-happy birthday…(Name)” He awkwardly says, and shoves a messily wrapped present at you. You giggle and hug him tightly. He stiffens, and relaxes, hugging you back. 

“It’s kind of hard to believe that you are already 16…” He quietly murmurs. 

“Yup. And look!” You show him your pinky, and his eyes widen. 

“It’s there!” He exclaims, then recovers. You see him genuinely smile. 

“Good luck in finding your soulmate. I can stay for breakfast, but I have to get back to university later.” You pat him on the shoulder. 

“Must be hard, being 19. Don’t practice too hard you dork.” He frowns at you affectionate nickname, then ruffles your hair, and smiles. You open the box, and gasp. 

“The bracelet that I had wanted! Thank you so much!!!” Your mom calls you both from downstairs, announcing that breakfast was ready. 

“Coming!” You call back. Prepared, you dash downstairs, knowing that your mom would have prepared something good. 

“Happy Birthday dear! (Favorite breakfast), just the way you like it.” You mom spreads her hands out to the table. You mouth waters at the dishes there. 

“Thanks mom! Look!” You hold up your pinky. “My red string appeared!” You mom smiles. 

“So it has. Eat up dear. I’m sure you will need the energy for finding your soulmate. Besides, you have the whole day off today!” You hug your mom. 

“Thanks. This means a lot to me.” Kageyama scarfs down the food as well, having a similar taste with you. Finishing up your breakfast, you insist to help with the dishes even though your mom protests. Kageyama gives you one last hug, and goes off to classes. Placing the last one in the cupboard, you head towards the door, intent on following the string. 

“Oh, and honey, before your father left for work, he left this for you.” Your mom holds out a box. You take it, shaking it gently. Opening it, you notice a letter and a card. 

“Dear (Name), Happy 16th birthday! I hope you will use the money wisely. You deserve this. Love, Dad. PS: It’s 50,000 yen. (about 430 dollars)” Your eyes widen, and you whoop. 

“Yes! I get a credit card!” You sing gleefully, hopping around. Your mom laughs.

“Calm down you monkey. Now go out there and find your soulmate!” You kiss your mom goodbye, and grab your bag. Texting your best friend, you hop onto your bike, pedaling the direction that your string seems to be going.

<<< Time skip of you pedaling furiously>>>

“Phew! That was a long ride.” You had stopped for a break at a quaint little cafe. Seeing that it was nearly lunch time anyway, you go to order. 

“Hmm…. ooh that looks good. One order of (flavor) milkshake and strawberry shortcake please!” The petite waitress with blonde hair smiles, and writes down the order. 

“You’re lucky miss. You got the last cake!” You both laugh. You go back to your seat, and absentmindedly stare at your string.   
“Hmph. No such luck. The string seems to be everywhere at once!” All of a sudden, you feel a quiver in the string, and it seemed to be shortening. You look up in time to see a tall blonde with glasses enter the cafe. 

“He’s handsome. Looks sour though.” You think. You hear him order, and see the waitress smile apologetically and shake her head. His eyes widen, and you could hear his small outburst. 

“Tch. No more strawberry shortcake? Then I’ll just take an order of strawberry milkshake.” You giggle, knowing that the shortcake was yours. He huffily turns and sits down at another table, and puts on his headphones. You, for the first time notice the red string on his pinky. You follow the string, confused when you see it come towards you. 

“Wait where did all the tangles go?” You mutter to yourself. Continuing to follow the line, you breathe out a very slight 

“Oh.” 

When you see that it connects to your pinky. 

You jerk in realization, and the same waitress heading over to your table raises an eyebrow. 

“It’s nothing. Just… look!” You show her your pinky, and she follows the line to the frowning blonde. She smiles excitedly, and nudges you towards him. You notice her name tag says Yachi Hitoka. She winks and turns back towards the counter. You breathe out a shaky breath, and pick up the shortcake and milkshake, heading over to the blonde’s table. He looks up and starts. 

“Look, I don’t want to talk—” but stops abruptly when he notices the shortcake hovering in front of his face. 

“Hey.” You say simply. 

“Want some?” He eyes you with confusion until he notices the red string on your pinky. He follows the string to his own, and he connects the dots. He smirks, and your heart skips a beat. 

“How do I know its not poisoned?” he asks. You put the cake down and clutch your heart, acting horrified. 

“After all I have done for you?” He snorts. 

“Please. I barely even know you.” You frown at him. 

“Then how about you introduce yourself, Megane-kun?" He frowns as well. 

“How did I get some chibi like you as my soulmate?” You stick your tongue out at him. 

“Deal with it.” He leans forward, golden eyes hooded.

“And if I don’t want to?” You gulp, but set the cake down and pick up the fork. 

“Then you’re not getting any cake.” He sighs. 

“Fine. Tsukishima Kei. 19 years old. I like volleyball and strawberry shortcake. Happy?” You eye him up and down, pretending to judge, and relent, pushing the cake to the middle. You can see his eyes brighten slightly as he starts eating. 

“Alright. Now that I know you, won’t you ask who I am?” You ask. He looks up slightly, and goes back to eating. 

“Not interested.” You scoff. 

“But I’m your soulmate?” He smirks. 

“Yeah, I’ll ask you. After I finish this cake.” You gasp in outrage, and grab a fork to eat too. He lifts the plate over your head. 

“Hey!” You cry out indignantly. 

“I got you the cake! Now give it back! I want some too!” He just smirks and lifts it even higher. 

“Damn your height. Hey, you do know that it is my birthday today right?” He raises an eyebrow at this, and lowers the cake. 

“Finally!” You take a fork and start digging in. He sighs. 

“Don’t expect this to become a thing.” You relent. 

“Oh yeah? And how do you know that I will be seeing you around more?” He replies. 

“Because I’m your soulmate.” You roll your eyes. 

“Of course.” As you two walk out of the cafe with Yachi waving at you, you think to yourself. 

“Best present ever.”

Extra:

“I never caught your name.”

“(Name). Kageyama (Name).”

Tsukishima chokes on his water, and says “Come again?” 

You blink in confusion, and repeat. 

“Kageyama (Name). What’s wrong?” You watch him pale. 

“You don’t happen to have an older brother… do you?” He asks cautiously. 

“Yeah! Kageyama Tobio. You know him?” 

You watch as he pales even more. 

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Like it? Leave a comment or a note!


End file.
